Birthday gift
by Sara Nero
Summary: What could little eight year old Celia possibly want from her parents for her birthday? Zhante One-Shot.


Birthday gift

"Mommy, when will daddy be back?"

The young girl's innocent amber eyes were gazing up at her mother from where she was seated on the bed, white blankets firmly wrapped around her tiny body as her spine-length raven locks pooled around her.

The moonlight that was shining through the window illuminated the room and caused her vibrant golden eyes to glow dangerously, something that she had definitely inherited from her father with the only difference being that hers held all the innocence of the world.

The woman that was sitting at the edge of her bed eyed her daughter with sad hazel eyes as she gently helped her daughter to properly lie down on the bed.

"I don't know Celia." The dark haired woman confessed, a sigh following her words as she allowed her hand to rest on the young girl's cheek.

Celia pouted in return and wrapped the blankets tighter around her little body, clearly disappointed.

"But it's my birthday!" She whined, something that Zhalia grimly noted that she had clearly copied from Lok whenever he was complaining about not liking something.

Zhalia merely sighed in return, mentally noting that she would have to have a serious talk with Dante about not accepting any missions a week prior to his daughter's birthday because in the end, Zhalia had to deal with a whining little child and that was something she wasn't too keen on dealing with on her own.

"I know, but someone has to take care of the bad guys." Zhalia replied, hoping that it may help to calm the little girl down.

Celia seemed to think about Zhalia's words for some moments, considering her words. "Why didn't Uncle Lok go with Uncle Den?"

Zhalia smiled at her daughter and tucked a strand of her raven-colored hair behind her ear. She wouldn't drop the topic that easily and her thick skull was certainly a trait that she got from her mother.

It's been her birthday today and even though Dante had promised her to try his best to return in time, he seemingly hadn't managed to do so. Zhalia, Lok and Sophie had spent the day together with Celia and even though she had quite some fun, the eight year old girl couldn't help but miss her father.

She certainly was a daddy's girl.

"Lok has to stay with Sophie because the baby is coming soon and Den needs your father to keep an eye on him." The raven-haired woman explained, causing the young girl to groan in return.

She knew that her aunts baby was due to come soon and that Lok needed to stay with her so that he wouldn't miss it but she couldn't help but be disappointed that her father had to join Den on the mission instead of Lok.

Celia narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "When I grow up and become a seeker I won't need anyone to keep an eye on me." The little girl confidently announced certain that she won't need anyone to babysit her on missions.

Somehow, her daughter's words reminded Zhalia of the days when she also used to think like that. In her eyes, relying on others never was an option but of course that had changed when she had met her current team.

"You know Celia, sometimes it's better to rely on others and not do everything on your own." Zhalia told the girl who was looking up at her mother with sleepy golden eyes.

A yawn escaped the young girl's lips as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, sadness lightening up her eyes. "I miss daddy." She suddenly spoke, these three words easily breaking Zhalia's heart.

Her hazel eyes softened upon hearing her daughter's words. "I know, I miss him too." Zhalia softly confessed.

It's been an entire week since he had left with Den and whereas the mission was only supposed to take three days, she knew best that it was normal for a mission's length to get extended under certain circumstances.

Even though Zhalia was quite busy herself with both the teens who made sure to visit her everyday and her daughter, there were moments that she still found herself lonely at night even though she knew that he was bound to return soon.

"Good thing that I'm back then."

Then again, there were also moments when she felt like punching him with Venomhand.

Upon hearing the sound of an all too familiar voice, the little girl's eyes flew open wide, all sleep having completely disappeared out of the system within the split of a second as she inhaled sharply.

Her eyes fell on the form of her father who was standing in the doorway of her room, a smirk on his lips as he watched his daughters eyes brighten up upon seeing him again.

He entered the room and met Celia halfway, the midnight-blue haired girl tackling her father who in return lifted her high into the air with a broad smile on both of their faces.

Zhalia watched the scene fondly, her hazel eyes filled with warmth at the scene. Moments such as these were the most memorable ones and she couldn't help but inwardly roll her eyes at Dante's ever so perfect timing.

She knew how much he loved to put on a show.

"Daddy!" Celia squealed as Dante twirled her in the air, the sound of her giggles filling the room as she clung on her father's neck for dear life.

"You really thought that I would miss your birthday, huh?" Dante asked, lifting a brow at the little girl as he moved to sit down next to Zhalia and swiftly planted a kiss on the top of his wife's head.

Zhalia mirrored his expression by raising a perfectly shaped brow at him. She decided against saying something and judging by Dante's smug smirk she knew that he was certain that the victory was his.

Dante Vale would never change.

"Leave it to you to put on a show, Vale." Zhalia merely returned, not allowing him to take claim of this victory as she crossed her arms above her chest.

Dante shook his head in return, the smirk still firmly set in place as he lightly rocked the child in his arms that was growing more and sleepier by the minute, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "You wouldn't have married me if you didn't enjoy them."

A snort was the only reply that he received from Zhalia, as he had expected.

"Daddy, did you get me something?" Celia asked, a yawn following her words as she felt how her eyelids were becoming more and heavier by the minute.

Dante smiled in return as he gently shifted her in his lap so that he could reach into the pocket of his trademark yellow coat to retrieve something, two pairs of curious eyes following his every movement.

As soon as he pulled out the item, Celia's eyes widened out of awe and surprise. "Wow," the young girl breathed, eyeing the amulet in his hands closely. "It's for me?"

Zhalia had to say that she was surprised to see the familiar amulet resting in Dante's palm, wondering when he could have possibly found one whilst being on his mission to retrieve a different one.

Dante gently handed the amulet to Celia and watched how it instantly bonded with her, an amber hue surrounding the young girl whose eyes widened upon feeling the unfamiliar, yet warm sensation consuming her body all of sudden.

She had never bonded with a titan before and had always wanted one and even though her parents have always told her that she would get one soon enough, she didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Soulwing." She suddenly whispered, her eyes snapping to Dante who was looking at her with proud eyes. "It's called Soulwing!"

Dante nodded, pleased that she was able to form a bond with the titan without any complications. "You're right. Soulwing is a very loyal titan as well so whenever you need a companion or are in trouble, you can call him." He explained, amusement filling his eyes as he watched how she held the amulet as if it was something fragile. "Then again, your mother or I will need to teach you how to summon it first."

The girl eagerly nodded in return and grinned brightly, seemingly pleased with her birthday present. "Can I show it to Uncle Den and the others tomorrow?" Celia asked; keen to show off with her very first amulet.

Zhalia smirked at the young girl. "Sure, but you need to go to bed first." She gently reminded her, earning a groan from her daughter in return as Dante took it as his cue to gently tuck her into bed, covering her with the blankets up until her chin.

Celia instantly put the amulet under her pillow and once again snuggled deeper into the pillow, her tired orbs falling on her parents who where both sitting on the edge of her bed and looked at her with nothing but love in their eyes.

The auburn haired seeker then leaned forwards to her. "Sleep tight, princess." Dante whispered into her ear before he planted a kiss on her cheek and watched how the girl slowly fell into a deep slumber with a smile on her face.

The last sight that her mind noted was how her father wrapped an arm around her mother's waist and how the two of them left the room together.

* * *

A/N: This is something I randomly came up with so I hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
